Un mundo enredado (re-write)
by shutupaddie
Summary: Jessica Black se acaba de mudar sola después de una vida dura con su familia y en su anterior colegio. ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto su mundo se derrumba y tiene que salir adelante con ayuda de sus amigos? Además de los tropiezos amorosos, claro... (re-write de viejo fanfic Un mundo enredado, el cual es de mi autoría)


Nunca creí que iba a hacer esto.

En fin, este fanfic es una re-escritura de un fanfic mío de hace tres años que publiqué aquí mismo y nunca seguí por motivos que no recuerdo.

El releerlo y odiar ciertos errores, sumado a la madurez y la experiencia que conllevan tres años mas de escritura me dio ganas de escribir de nuevo eso que había dejado a medias, como una especie de reto propio para ver cuanto había mejorado.

Advierto que hacer un re-write pueden encontrar la historia aquí en fanfiction como Un mundo enredado, pero podrían spoilearse un par de cosas, otras simplemente las cambié completamente ya que me parecían algo absurdas o innecesarias.

Espero que disfruten esta serie tanto como yo disfruto (re)escribiéndola.

PD: Yo actualmente tengo mi cuenta de CDM en el final del capítulo 22 y estoy ahorrando PA por lo cual no avanzaré un buen tiempo (literalmente me falta el diálogo final para desbloquear la imagen), por lo tanto dudo que los acontecimientos de este fic avancen mas allá del capítulo ya mencionado o incluso menos, ya que al ser una trama propia (no llega a ser AU) prefiero seguir mi propio curso de la historia.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

En este momento estoy corriendo por la calle bajo una tormenta, llorando cual niña pequeña desesperada, buscando un refugio en una ciudad que apenas conocía. El dolor que sentía y el deseo de que todo fuera un mal sueño se apoderaron completamente de mi ser.

Instintivamente corro hacia el colegio, ¿por qué? Capaz que ahí era el único lugar que me quedaba la certeza de que había gente que me quería, por un momento olvidé que era un viernes y la noche se estaba asomando, por lo tanto no tendría que haber nadie.

Bueno, creo que tendría que explicar todo desde el principio.

Mi nombre es Jessica Black, tengo 16 años y acabo de quedar sin familia directa alguna hasta donde sé, por supuesto.

Yo vivía en un pequeño pueblo al oeste de Francia junto a mi familia, la cual estaba formada por mis padres y mis tres hermanos mayores, del cual mi hermano John era con el único que tenía una buena relación antes de bueno, irme.

Me emancipé este año debido a que mi familia nunca estaba y mis adultos responsables (entiéndase padres) no hacían nada con respecto al abuso escolar que yo sufría.

Oh, la escuela.

En mi pueblo solo había una escuela pública donde sufrí horrores. Mi único amigo era un chico de mi altura al que le decía Ken de manera amistosa, pero había un problema: confundió el hecho de que yo sea su única amiga con el hecho de que gustara de mí.

Además de él, tenía dos amigos más en otra ciudad: los gemelos Armin y Alexy. Éramos muy unidos a pesar de la distancia, los adoraba como a mi propia familia.

Volviendo a mi emancipación reciente, me mudé a un pueblo cercano, no más de 20 kilómetros de distancia. Decidí mudarme a la antigua casa de mis fallecidos abuelos, la cual nos pertenecía a mis hermanos y a mí por herencia pero ellos ya tenían su propia vida, por lo tanto aproveché mi oportunidad.

Esa tarde de verano que me mudé no podía creerlo, no recordaba tan grande la casa de mis abuelos, eran cinco... no, ¡seis ambientes para mí sola!

Toda mi familia fue a ayudarme, el que parecía mas tranquilo era mi hermano, el cual se despidió con un beso en la mejilla como lo hacían en algunos lugares de latino américa según los relatos de los antiguos dueños de esta casa, cuya procedencia era de Argentina.

Al día siguiente de la mudanza organicé las habitaciones, dejando la más grande como mi guarida de frikismo donde se encontrarían mis consolas y mi computadora, mis libros, mis cómics y un largo etcétera; la segunda en gran tamaño sería mi habitación y las demás serían destinadas para los visitantes, es decir, mi familia.

Ese mismo día llegó lo que mas ansiosa me ponía: la instalación de mi conexión al mundo, también conocida como internet.

Apenas pude abrí el chat y me puse a conversar con Armin.

 _ **VioletDisaster:**_

 _¿Qué tal la mudanza Jess?_

 _ **BicolorKiller:**_

 _¿La verdad? Es demasiado grande para una persona y me parece perfecto. Es más, tengo una propia guarida ahora además de mi habitación._

 _ **VioletDisaster:**_

 _Te envidio realmente, yo convivo con un loco por las compras._

 _Y yo con un raro que nunca sale_

 _Perdona, ese fue Alexy que me sacó el teclado._

 _ **BicolorKiller:**_

 _No hay problema, era muy obvio idiota._

 _ **VioletDisaster:**_

 _¿Hacemos una videollamada? Quiero conocer tu nueva casa, boba_

Por unos momentos dudé... para empezar, yo solo tenía una gran remera dos talles mas grandes de lo que debería usar y mi ropa interior junto a mis anteojos de lectura, pero recordé que lo más probable es que solo me vieran la cara y fue argumento suficiente para aceptar.

 _ **BicolorKiller:**_

 _Está bien, pero me debes dos euros._

Momentos después apareció Armin en mi pantalla, el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules estaba jugando con su PSP y su gemelo Alexy rondaba por la habitación detrás de su hermano.

-Podrías dejar de jugar y prestar atención a la casa que tanto querías conocer, ¿no?-dije sarcásticamente, lo cual llamó la atención del dúo y me generó una sonrisa.

-Hola Jess-sonrió el peliceleste.

-Hola Alexy.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-se quejó el otro hermano.

-Hola idiota-saludé a Armin como de costumbre.

Seguimos charlando, recorrí toda mi casa con la netbook encima hasta llegar a mi habitación nuevamente, donde deposité la computadora en el escritorio que quedaba enfrentando mi cama. Me separé de la cámara olvidándome de mi temor anterior y me mostré de cuerpo completo-¡Y esta es mi casa!-sonreí mientras me sentaba animadamente en mi cama.

Al volver a mirar la pantalla, me percaté de que el ojirosa se reía de su hermano, el cual estaba muy sonrojado evitando hacer contacto visual con su respectiva pantalla.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté inocentemente.

-Que linda te ves usando SOLO esa remera que te dobla en ancho, aunque no es muy larga-dijo Alexy entre risas. Cuando reaccioné me ruboricé completamente, cubriéndome la cara con la almohada de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-Alexy...-susurré con una voz muy dulce.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió este, dejando a un lado su risa.

-Son unos hormonados de mierda-afirmé con una voz agresiva mientras caminaba a cortar la videollamada.

-¡Espera Je-dijo Armin pero era demasiado tarde, ya había cortado la llamada.

Fui a ducharme y luego me acosté, el día pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta.

Antes de dormir, recordé que en unos pocos días comenzaban las clases y el pánico me invadió de nuevo, ¿y si se repetía lo mismo? No, no pasaría eso. Ella no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Las vacaciones lamentablemente terminaron y empezó mi peor temor: la escuela.

Me desperté recordándome que no debía quedarme nunca más jugando con Armin hasta las 3 de la mañana. Procedí a desayunar y me fijé la hora, apenas eran las 6:30 am pero tenía que entrar a la escuela más temprano para verificar su inscripción y demás papeleo burocrático odioso.

A los veinte minutos ya estaba saliendo de mi casa, tenía suerte de que el bus me dejaba en la puerta del colegio en muy poco tiempo. Cuando llegué a la institución una anciana se presentó ante mí como la directora y me indicó que los nuevos alumnos deberían pasar por la sala de delegados para la inscripción.

Recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta con un cartel que anunciaba que era la sala de delegados donde largué un suspiro. Aún sentía un pequeño pánico respecto a la escuela, pero me armé de valor y toqué la puerta.

-Buenos días, ¿se encuentra el delegado?-al instante, un chico rubio y ojos color miel se dio vuelta y me atravesó con la mirada, supuse que sería el delegado.

-Buenos días, soy Nathaniel, ¿qué necesitas?-su mirada pesudo-hipnótica seguía atravezándome como mil flechas de un arquero full maestrías. Porque sí, amo usar términos de RPG.

-La directora me envió aquí para terminar mi inscripción. Me llamo Jessica, un gusto.

-Igualmente-recién cuando volteó para buscar el papeleo correspondiente terminó esa guerra de miradas que me daba una sensación electrizante por toda la espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta para hablarme pero dejó de mirarme a los ojos-solo pon tus datos en este formulario y estará todo listo.

-Muchas gracias Nathaniel-sonreí y me fui saludando con la mano al rubio.

Al salir de la sala escuché una voz a lo lejos gritando mi nombre y me estremecí al reconocerla, no podía ser posible.

-¡JESSICA!-gritó Ken mientras se acercaba corriendo para luego abrazarme fuertemente y yo trataba de escapar de aquel incómodo abrazo.

-Ken, tranquilo, suéltame.

-Lo siento-obedeció-tanto tiempo sin vernos me hizo emocionarme.

-Es verdad, no te veo desde que me mudé, hablando de eso...

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Mi familia se mudó por el trabajo de mi padre y aproveché a venir a este colegio ya que sabía que tu ibas a venir aquí-noté un leve sonrojo en él mientras tenía una gran sonrisa. Por un momento sentí que mi amigo era un poco psicópata, pero bueno, era Ken.

De pronto unas 3 chicas nos empujaron mientras la que iba delante decía algo así como "apártense tortolitos" o alguna idiotez similar.

Las clases siguieron normalmente y para mi sorpresa Nathaniel estaba en mi clase.

En el recreo decidí sentarme en un banco que había por el pasillo. Para estos momentos de aburrimiento (Ken no aparecía por ningún lado) siempre tenía mi consola en la mochila, estaba por sacarla cuando una chica de cabello blanco de mi clase se me acercó.

-Hola, me llamo Rosalya, pero me puedes decir Rosa-sonrió alegremente, se la veía muy enérgica.

-Soy Jessica, pero puedes decirme Jess.

Empezamos a hablar de banalidades, conocernos más. Nunca había hablado con una chica por mucho tiempo porque generalmente me aburría, pero Rosa era distinta. En esa conversación ella me contó que le apasionaba la moda y que su novio tenía una boutique.

-Y tu, ¿tienes novio?

-No-musité nerviosa mientras me sonrojaba.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez?-sus ojos emanaban curiosidad y eso acentuaba mi rubor mientras negaba con la cabeza-vamos, has dado tu primer beso al menos, ¿no?

-Bueno, casi lo hago, pero nunca lo di-estaba deseando que me trague la tierra de la vergüenza. Rosalya me miraba como si no pudiera creerme.

-¿Cómo casi? Vamos, tenemos un rato de recreo aún.

Suspiré.

 _Era verano. Yo tendría 12 años y con mi familia estábamos de vacaciones en una costa de otra ciudad._

 _Yo no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos, no era que no me gustara el mar (de hecho lo amaba) pero odiaba el sol._

 _Por suerte llevé mi consola portátil y me dispuse a jugar mientras mi madre tomaba sol y mi padre dormía. Así pasó media hora y luego ellos fueron al mar, hubiera ido pero el sol estaba muy fuerte._

 _Dejé de jugar un rato y miré este, me di cuenta que había un chico de cabello celeste arrastrando a otro que era casi igual a él con la diferencia de que tenía el cabello negro._

 _Al rato, mis padres decidieron dar un paseo por la playa dejándome a mi las cosas, como prometieron que no se iban a ir muy lejos y ya preveían que no iba a salir de mi puesto me dejaron sola._

 _En un momento estaba tan inmersa en mi consola que al subir de nivel grité de la emoción anunciando mi gran logro y todos alrededor me miraron, incluyendo los dos chicos que habían despertado mi curiosidad anteriormente. No pasó mucho tiempo de que todos volvieran a sus actividades, pero el pelinegro de antes me seguía mirando. Yo aparté la vista y seguí jugando, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que sentí a dos personas acercándose, pero no eran mis padres._

 _-Me llamo Armin, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿podría saber que estás jugando?-era el chico de cabello negro, el cual parecía enérgico._

 _-Yo soy Alexy, su gemelo-sonrió mas calmado el chico de cabello celeste._

 _-Soy Jessica, un gusto-sonreí tímidamente-estaba jugando Pokémon Black-les mostré mi consola._

 _-Mira, encontraste a alguien perfecto para ti, así que tal vez no te arrastre más al mar-dijo con picardía Alexy mientras volvía a el ya mencionado, el cual no estaba a una distancia de mas de 15 metros._

 _Me quedé mirando a Armin a los ojos, sus ojos azules eran un tanto hipnóticos y estaban despertando sensaciones raras dignas de una niña de 12 años._

 _-¿Puedo mirarte jugar? Pensé que era el único en esta playa al que podrían encontrar con un videojuego._

 _-Claro que puedes._

 _Al cabo de unos veinte minutos para mi sorpresa me quedé sin batería, lo cual incluyó una cara triste de mi parte._

 _-Bueno... ¿qué te parece si vamos al mar, Jess?-para mi sorpresa Armin seguía a mi lado._

 _Miré a los costados esperando a mis padres pero aún no volvían, teniendo en cuenta que estaba sola primero iba a decir que no, pero el mar estaba cerca de donde estábamos así que acepté._

 _Terminé jugando en el agua con Armin hasta que en un momento una fuerte ola nos golpeó, por consecuencia terminamos con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia y nos sonrojamos ambos. El parecía tener la intención de acortar la distancia hasta que su gemelo se acercó y empezó a jugar con nosotros._

-Es una de las historias más tiernas que escuché en mi vida-sonrió Rosa.

-Gracias-respondí y el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso retumbó por todo el pasillo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi humilde contribución al fandom.

Por cuestiones de escuela/trabajo trataré de actualizar los fines de semana.

En fin, espero que me dejen reviews (como dato curioso, los reviews fuera de tiempo de la versión vieja de este fic me animaron a re-escribirlo, por lo tanto los reviews tienen mucho valor sentimental para mí (?)).

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
